As artificial intelligence develops constantly, speech interaction has become one of the most natural interaction manners and spreads increasingly. Sound recognition technology draws people's more and more attention. In speech recognition technologies, extraction of acoustic features is a kernel technique and it may be applied to user recognition, verification, classification or the like.
According to a current acoustic feature extracting manner, speech data is transformed in a preset manner mainly according to a preset feature type to extract features of a corresponding type therefrom. This acoustic feature extracting manner relies on the setting of the feature type and the setting of the transformation manner to a very large extent, and exhibits lower accuracy and flexibility.